The Gem of the Malfoy Family
by charliedee
Summary: Draco gets a big slap from fate's own hand when his first child is born - and it turns out to be a girl. Just how will Draco cope with being the father of a tiny little baby girl that wasn't part of the Malfoy family tradition? Draco x Hermione. One-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

_The Gem of the Malfoy Family_

It was a tradition for the Malfoy family to produce male heirs - how else would the Malfoy family name be carried for so long?

He argued for so long, _so long_, that the child would be born male because, well, everyone on his father's side of the family had sons. So why wouldn't he? Male's carried their surnames through marriage and eventually would have sons of their own that would also carry the family name. But girls... A female born child would presumably drop her given surname and take her husband's, then her children wouldn't have the family name.

That's why the Malfoy family never had daughters - whether it was just chance or luck, they were all sons. That's when Draco was smacked as hard as ever by fate's own hand when the doctor had announced "It's a girl!"

He sat in the chair beside the hospital bed feeling like the biggest prat ever, a dumbfounded prat at that. His hair was disheveled, his brow was furrowed, and his hands nervously switched on his lap. _Well that's just my luck_. Was the only thought he could muster in his shocked brain when he watched bitterly as the medi-nurse handed a little pink bundle into the arms of the woman in front of him.

_"What makes you so sure it will be a boy?" She questioned Draco with a curious raised brow, folding her arms over her protruding pregnant belly. _

_He scoffed, looking over his copy of The Daily Prophet and meeting his eyes to hers. "Because Malfoy's do not produce female heirs, that's why." He had informed her so matter-of-factly. _

_Rubbing her belly happily, she looked back to him with a coy smile. "Well in my family, girls are always born first." _

_With a roll of his eyes, he went back to reading his paper - so full of himself, knowing his son was going to be born within the month._

And was he wrong. He knew that now - when he watched his wife look down at that child with beaming bright eyes, running her long slender fingers along the little girls flushed cheek. Though it still never swayed his opinion on the matter - he needed a son! A son to keep the Malfoy name strong... Even if it was as valuable as dirt nowadays.

She looked over at him with a broad, toothy smile. "Do you want to hold her?" She offered the small bundle to the man that seemed like a statue, a gargoyle perched upon the red hospital chair. "Notice I say her."

Draco looked at the small bundle in the fleecy pink blanket she was tightly wrapped in,. The only thing he could see with a small little arm poking out from between the blanket and reaching out lazily. He almost didn't want to hold her - he felt like a disgrace to the family name, he broke, **_broke_** the family tradition of making boys! Draco licked his lips and gazed down at her a little bit more - resisting the urge to stand up and pace out of the room and never return back to her or the wizarding world of the UK.

Because who would want such a disgrace to wizards after all?!

_I was raised different than that, Draco, pull yourself together_. He cheered himself on mentally and reached his arms out towards the cooing bundle resting in her mothers arms. "Yes, I will, Hermione." He muttered in a monotone voice, taking the small bundle into his awkward holding arms and looked down at her.

And he fell in love for the second time in his life.

He thought it sounded a tad corny when he conjured up that thought - but hey, it's how he felt! She took his breath away, and not the saying, she _really_ took his breath away. His daughter looked up at him with gleaming eyes, that resembled her fathers. _My eyes_.. Draco thought to himself somewhat impressed by this little revelation - it was, after all, a Malfoy male family tradition to have the same traits. She had naturally pale skin with beautifully accented rosy cheeks, and long lashes that brushed on her cheeks whenever she blinked.

He could hear Hermione mutter something along the lines of "oh, he's so starstruck" but really, he lost any and all attention he had towards her because there was a little angel laying in his arms.

He couldn't help himself when he too brushed his index finger along her soft cheek, and she looked up at him with bewildered eyes, but reached to his finger and grabbed it with mighty, impressive strength. "Oh, she's definitely a Malfoy." He stated proudly, tearing his eyes away from the tiny little human he held. Perhaps it was a wrong choice of words.

Hermione's brows furrowed and she angrily crossed her arms over her chest. "What else would she be, Draco?!"

Draco merely waved her off. "That's not what I meant." He looked back down just to see the adorable sight of his little Princess snuggling into her blankets, shutting her diamond like eyes, and slowly falling asleep. _I'm a father.. To a little girl_. He mentally prepared himself to be raising a son, a tough, quidditch loving son - not that his daughter wouldn't love quidditch, because she could if she wanted to, he just didn't want her to get injured, is all! _The transformation's begun_. The transformation in which he had begun mentally preparing himself to be raising a little girl.

"Not that long ago, you bet me all the money in the world that we would have a son."

He smiled and looked up to his wife. He wanted to thank her for carrying this child for nine very long months, for sheltering her, and for being extra protective of herself with the enormous belly. He wanted to thank her for even marrying him in the first place, because back in Hogwarts, that wasn't even a thought in anybody's mind. _Now look at us_. He thought to himself. _We're a family_. He grinned ear to ear happily, off in a zoned out dream world. "Then I suppose I owe you all the money in the world." He wasn't one to say thank you, he never was. He would tell her when she slept, where she couldn't hear him and mock his words that came from the bottom of his heart.

She smiled. "I want you to name her."

"Why?"

"Well why not? You seem so infatuated with her."

He snorted. "Of course I am! Aren't you?"

She shrugged. "I am, I'm just so surprised with how you reacted. I'm glad." She smiled genuinely. "Go ahead name her. I don't mind family traditions."

He nodded silently and looked down at her, trying to look at her face and think of a name that suited her and that followed his mothers family tradition. _What do you look like_... Her face was so absolutely perfect, he couldn't think of a name to match it! After about ten minutes of hard thinking, a pretend light bulb appeared above his head.

"I have a name, but I'm not sure if you'd like it.. Since it's a constellation name." He stated, then began to doubt his decision. _Draco, this is a name for your child, it has to be absolutely perfect_! He thought angrily. _She'd be stuck with it for the rest of her life, Dammit Draco. _

"I said you could name her, tell me."

Draco licked his lips nervously. "Her name will be Columbia, it's a constellation, meaning Dove." He didn't once look at Hermione. "Compared to the other absolutely terrible names, I thought this one stood a good chance-"

She shook her head. "I love it, Draco."

He smiled brightly and looked down to the small bundle that slept so cutely within the confinements of her blankets and her fathers arms. _My little Columbia, the gem of the Malfoy family_.

* * *

Columba is the actual constellation name- but really, I didn't like how that sounded. C:


	2. Chapter 2

_So, here's the thing. _

_I've got more than one person asking whether or not this would be a series of one-shots, because originally, this was supposed to be a lone soldier. _

_What I would like to know, is if I should make more one-shots to this story, or should I leave it as is? _

_Let me know! C: Thanks for the love!_


End file.
